


Critical

by TheDelta42



Series: Critical [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Marinette is injured in an Akuma attack and is left fighting for her life
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Series: Critical [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959865
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	Critical

**_ Critical _ **

The steady beeping of a heart monitor filled the room. Everyone in the room was quiet, unwilling to break the silence that permeated through the room. The beeping from the monitor suddenly sped up. Alya lurched forwards and jammed her thumb into the call button, within moments, doctors and nurses flooded the room and everyone was evicted while they worked.

Adrien could only stare as the doctors attempted to resuscitate the person in the bed.

“Why?” Alya asked, making everyone look at her, “Why her? What did she do to deserve this?”

“Nothing.” Said Chloe, sullen, “She didn’t deserve anything like this, compared to most of us in the room.”

Alya flinched at that, she couldn’t sleep, not when she saw the incident every time, she closed her eyes.

Adrien was silent as the doctors managed to stabilise the patient. Marinette looked so small in that bed, only kept alive by a machine that recorded her vital signs. Adrien could remember what had happened vividly.

The day had just started when Lila waltzed into the room, spinning a tale of how she saved Clara Nightingale from choking. Marinette rolled her eyes at Lila.

“You know,” said Alya, leaning on the desk, “You and Lila might have a lot in common, if you stopped being so sceptical.”

“Common law of the universe, Alya,” Said Marinette, looking at her friend, “if something sounds too good to be true, then it probably is. I’ve already been duped once, and I don’t plan on that happening again.”

Alya winced remembering that particular incident. She regretted convincing Marinette to confess to Adrien, which resulted in him yelling at her and almost hitting her. Marinette now barely acknowledged Adrien now and actively avoided him outside of class.

Alya had been tempted to tell Adrien that Marinette was the one who made his oh so precious scarf he got from his father, but Marinette talked her out of it.

“I put a lot of effort into the scarf, I will not have him return it or destroy it.” Marinette had said, so Alya kept quiet.

Adrien silently sighed, he had been trying to get Marinette’s attention for the past couple of weeks, but she had resolutely ignored him, barely paying him any attention. Adrien’s inner cat told him to push her stuff onto the floor, but he felt that he was already on thin ice as it was.

Ms. Bustier didn’t even get a chance to open her mouth when the Akuma alarm started blaring.

“Alright, everyone,” Said Ms. Bustier, starting to lead them out of the classroom, “let’s go to the designated safe area.”

Marinette started looking for a way to escape from the class, not noticing the Akuma outside the window until it knocked the wall down.

“LILA ROSSI!” the Akuma bellowed, making everyone freeze in place.

The Akuma huffed in large quantities of air.

“Lila, what did you do?” Marinette asked, her shoulders slumping.

“I didn’t do anything!” Lila exclaimed, trying to get away from the Akuma.

“Okay, what didn’t you do?” Marinette amended, slowly moving around the Akuma.

“I don’t know!” Lila wailed, as the Akuma moved towards her.

Lila ducked behind Kim, with Ivan and Nino stepping in the way.

“YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!” The Akuma roared, his hand reaching out for the girl.

A fire extinguisher hit the Akuma’s back, before a stone was thrown at him. The Akuma turned around and glared at Marinette. Marinette looked the Akuma in the eye and threw a stone that hit the Akuma between the eyes. The Akuma stumbled back, ignoring Lila

“What are you doing?” The Akuma grit out.

“Good question, but I have a better one,” Said Marinette, “What are _you_ doing?”

“I’m getting my revenge.” Said the Akuma, glaring down at the girl, “All who get in my way shall be pulverised.”

“Okay, why?” asked Marinette, looking up at the Akuma, “What did Lila do to make you want to get revenge?”

“That is none of your concern.” The Akuma dismissed, turning back to Lila, only to find them gone.

“WHERE ARE THEY?!” Bellowed the Akuma, just as the rest of the class ran into the courtyard, where some of the other classes were. Ms. Bustier rushed over to the other staff members, relaying the news of Marinette being separated from the class by the Akuma.

Alya smiled at Lila, “See, I told you Mari would warm up to you.”

Lila looked nervous, “I guess…”

Then Marinette came flying through the wall, the Akuma not far behind.

“ooow……” Marinette muttered, as she slowly got to her feet.

“YOU DISTRACTED ME, STALLED ME SO THEY COULD ESCAPE!” Roared the Akuma, unaware of the crowd.

“I will neither confirm nor deny that accusation.” Marinette slurred, making Alya wince, the girl definitely had a concussion.

The Akuma batted Marinette into the stairs, before throwing her at another wall. The Akuma then grabbed Marinette’s ankle and started to slam her into the walls and floor, before heavily throwing Marinette onto the ground and started to pummel her. He hit her several times in the chest, each time a sickening crack and a scream splitting the air, before he placed his foot onto her chest and pressed down, another sickening crack echoed into the air, followed by a bloody cough.

The Akuma looked around, before spotting Lila.

“There you are.” Grinned the Akuma, advancing towards the girl.

Then Kagami appeared and threw boiling oil in the Akuma’s face. The Akuma screamed as he clawed at his face, the oil burning him. Aurore and Mirelle rushing over to Marinette, intent of getting her some help.

Kagami ran under the Akuma’s arm, before a high-pitched voice yelled out, “NO!” and an explosion appeared in the air.

A small red thing was floating in the air. Adrien had to keep in a gasp, recognising it as a Kwami.

“Nooroo, drop the Akuma.” The Kwami grit out, before the Akuma was suddenly ejected from a watch and the Akuma reverting back to a normal form. The Kwami suddenly ate the butterfly and then spat it back out, purified.

“Well, now that’s been dealt with…” Said the Kwami, looking over at Marinette, as Aurore and Mirelle were checking for a pulse.

“Have you tried her chest?” “And what, cause her more pain?” “I can’t find one on her wrists or her neck.” “Okay, so where haven’t we checked.”

The Kwami’s shoulders dropped, unable to sense any life in Marinette, “Checking for a pulse won’t do anything…” Said Tikki, doing her best to keep her composure, “She is dead.”

Alya let out a shuddering gasp, her hand going over her mouth and tears forming in her eyes.

“But, if I can find Plagg, I might be able to fix that.” Said Tikki, looking around her.

“Quick question.” Said Lila, her tone sickly sweet, “What are you and why don’t you just wait for Ladybug to fix everything?”

“My name,” Said Tikki, her eyes cold, “is Tikki, Kwami of Creation and Good Luck, I am the being that resides within the Ladybug Miraculous when Ladybug is saving your lives. Ladybug, unfortunately, is currently indisposed and is unable to help.”

“Ladybug is _my_ best friend and-” Lila bragged, before Tikki cut her off.

“I know exactly who you are, Lila Rossi,” Said Tikki, the room growing colder, “I know everything about you and exactly what Ladybug thinks of you and, in her words, I believe, google is free to use.”

A cackle filled the stunned silence, as a Black Kwami floated through several student, before going up to Tikki.

“You really know how to liven things up, Sugar cube.” Cackled the new Kwami.

“Plagg, focus please, we have a problem.” Said Tikki, her tone sombre.

Plagg looked behind her and winced, “Well, she’s seen better days.” Plagg looked at Tikki, “So, what rewind time so she isn’t pushing up daisies, healing light thingy to bring her back?”

“Both of those require us to be used by someone, since we can’t pull that off without blowing up the planet.” Said Tikki, “But something like that, just enough so she’s still alive.”

“Best honeymoon ever…” Said Plagg, not acknowledging Tikki.

“Plagg, are you even listening?” Tikki demanded, a little thunder cloud forming over her.

“Yeah, yeah, we make a mini healing light and bring her back, it has to be strong enough to heal her or mostly heal her or we blow up the planet.” Said Plagg, floating over Marinette’s body, he looked down at Aurore and Mirelle, “I’d move out of the way, if I were you.”

Aurore and Mirelle scrambled away, as Tikki joined him over Marinette. The two began to circle each other, before there was a bright flash. At first, is seemed nothing had changed, before Mariette coughed and a rasping breath escaped her.

Ms. Bustier immediately walked over, “We need to get her to the hospital.”

The staff broke out the stretcher that they had for emergencies such as this and carried Marinette to one of the school’s minibuses. Marinette’s classmates followed behind in another minibus, when they entered the hospital lobby, they found Ms. Bustier speaking with the receptionist.

Ms. Bustier walked up to Ms. Mendeleiev and said, “They’ve taken Marinette to the Intensive Care Unit, they are talking about her going into surgery, given how severe the wounds are.”

“I think we should present the file to Principle Damocles.” Said Mendeleiev, her arms folding, “I know you’re still waiting to hear back from Ms. Rossi’s parents, but I believe that this might be required before the school is reopened.”

“I plan on sending him the file tonight,” Said Ms. Bustier, her arms folded, “I know he said not to punish Chloe in any way, since she’s the Mayor’s daughter, but if he says or does the same with Lila, I’m going to hand my notice in.”

“Are you talking about exposing Lila?” Adrien asked, looking at them.

“Not exposing per say, more,” Said Mendeleiev, “bringing some variables to light.”

“But that won’t make her better, if anything it will make her worse.” Said Adrien, hoping to avoid a situation where he may have to choose sides. He really didn’t want to stand against any of his friends.

“Hold one,” Said Ms. Bustier, straightening up, “You knew Lila was lying to everyone? And said _nothing_?”

“Yeah, but I can’t see a way of exposing her that won’t stop more people getting hurt.” Said Adrien, as the former Akuma walked in.

“Err, hi, I’m looking for a dark-haired girl,” Said the man, “I was told she was here.”

“If you’re referring to Ms. Dupain-Cheng, she is currently in surgery,” Said the Receptionist, looking at the man, “Are you a family member?”

“Uh, no, I’m not, you see,” the man scratched the back of his head nervously, “she was hurt in an Akuma attack and I, um, was the Akuma. Please, I just need to know that she’s going to be okay.”

The receptionist looked at the man, before reaching for the phone, “Could Doctor Silver, please come to the lobby, that is Doctor Silver to the lobby.”

The receptionist put the phone down and looked at the man, “Doctor Silver is on her way down, she’s the doctor assigned to former Akumatized citizens to help them remain calm.”

“R-right.” Said the man, walking to the waiting area. He quickly spotted Lila and scowled, before stopping and turning away from the group.

“Isn’t that the guy that was Akumatized?” Kim asked, his arms folded.

“Yeah, I wonder why he’s here.” Said Nino, looking over at the man, “Perhaps he’s here for aaand Alya’s walking up to him. Shit.”

Alya stopped a couple feet away from the, now former, Akuma.

“Excuse me?” Said Alya, getting the man’s attention.

“I’m not doing an interview if that’s what you’re after.” Said the man, bitterly. Alya recognised him as Mr. Jones, the head of the safeguarding team at the school.

“It’s not, I’m just wondering what caused you to be Akumatized, I know it had something to do with Lila but other than that, I know nothing.” Said Alya, holding onto her phone tightly.

“Ms. Rossi caused me to lose my job, because I found out that she had been lying to the school over her whereabouts over the previous year.” Said Mr. Jones, his arms folded, “I called her to my office, questioned her about it and told her I needed to speak to her parents, she tried to lie, saying they were busy, but when I kept pressing her for her parents contact details, she completely change, saying she could make me lose my job with a mere snap of her fingers, I guess I made the mistake in telling her to do her worst. That afternoon the Principle calls me to his office and tells me that Ms. Rossi claimed I had attacked her. He fired me on the spot and blacklisted me, so I’m unable to get another job in my specialised field.”

The grip Alya had on her phone made her knuckles crack, making the man look at her.

“I’m going to kill her.” Alya snarled, as she spun around and stalked over to Lila.

Lila was playing the wounded dog when Alya arrived.

“He just attacked me and said no one would believe me if I told anyone.” Lila whimpered, crocodile tears in her eyes.

“Really?” Alya questioned, loud enough for the rest of the class to hear her, “Because I just spoke to Mr. Jones and he told a very different story.”

“What did he say?” Nino asked, looking at Alya.

“That Lila was lying.” Said Alya, her face like thunder.

“Oh,” Said Lila, “Please don’t get angry at him because of me.”

“I won’t.” Said Alya, producing her phone and opening her web browser, “Because you _are_ lying. Tikki had a point, google is free, and the only results with you name on it are your social media accounts, your interview on my blog, which is going to be deleted and replaced with an apology, and a lovely little article on how you made all these promises to several schoolmates and didn’t follow through with them, none of them had gone to the police, but with knowledge on where you are, they might pay a little visit.”

There was a collective gasp from the class, “Alya, why?” Lila whimpered, starting to play the victim, “I thought we were friends.”

“Yeah, Alya, what the hell?” Said Sabrina, looking at the other spectacled girl.

“Yeah, do have proof?” Said Alix, making Alya smile.

“Aside from all the research regarding Lila,” Said Alya, smoothly pulling a flash drive from her pocket, “Mr. Jones had every meeting in his office recorded, which is what he put on the door of his office. I’m just lucky that I know someone who can get into the schools systems, make a copy of every meeting from the past month, find the one that I needed and put it on a drive so we can all share it with each other.”

“You’re welcome.” Muttered Max, tinkering with Markov, “You didn’t have to hit me though.”

“You thought a flimsy paper napkin could gouge your eye out, _while you were wearing glasses_.” Said Alya, before turning back to Lila.

Lila had stopped playing the victim and started to seethe.

“Why can’t people just believe me without having to check everything.” Sneered Lila, “I can do the same thing to you as I did with Marinette. If I can’t isolate you, then I can just get an Akuma to do that for me.” Unfortunately, Lila said that just as Adrien and the two teachers walked up.

“What’s going on?” Questioned Ms. Bustier, Alya quickly turning to face her.

“Lila deliberately cause an Akuma.” Said Alya, making Adrien see red.

The next thing everyone knew, Lila was on the floor with a broken nose and a missing tooth and Adrien was shaking his hand to get rid of the pain.

“I should’ve done that ages ago.” Muttered Adrien, as Marinette’s parents arrived in the hospital.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Said Tom, worry etched onto his face, “We’re her parents.”

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng is currently in surgery at the moment, we will notify you when she’s out.” Said the receptionist, dismissing the two to the waiting room.

Sabine caught sight of the group, along with Tom, seeing Adrien standing over a girl who had a broken nose and looked as if she had a tooth knocked out on one of the tables.

“What the _hell_?!” Said Sabine, shock coating her face.

“Lila deliberately cause the Akuma that almost killed Marinette.” Said Alya, before Kim decided to put in his two cents.

“Well, the Akuma actually did kill her, but those weird bug things brought her back.” Said Kim, making several people sigh.

“They’re called Kwami.” Said an amalgamation of different voices.

Chloe’s voice had been a given, while Adrien, Nino, Alya and Ms. Bustier had been a surprise. Everyone looked at the teacher, who shifted nervously.

“I was paying attention to them when they spoke.” Said Ms. Bustier, unconvincingly. Adrien could’ve sworn he saw something in her pocket, but he decided to put it on the back burner, if he was right, he now knew who Carapace and Rena Rouge were.

Adrien now had a sinking feeling that made him feel sick.

“Where’s the toilet?”

/*/

Adrien threw up into the bowl, he wasn’t able to close his eyes for more than a second, not with Marinette’s corpse haunting him. Plagg floated next to him.

“I’m glad I was out of the way when that came up.” Quipped Plagg, as Adrien took some paper and wiped his mouth.

“Plagg,” Said Adrien, his voice shaky, “please be honest with me. Is Marinette Ladybug?”

“Well, I can’t say I don’t know, but I also can’t say if I do-” Said Plagg, before Adrien cut him off.

“Plagg,” Said Adrien, his voice pleading, “please, just, tell me.”

Plagg sighed, before Tikki appeared.

“Yes.” Said Plagg, his head bowed, “We’re not supposed to tell you, but we don’t know if she has much longer left.”

Adrien’s back hit the wall to the stall he was in.

“Great,” Said Adrien, his voice cracking slightly, “I not only failed Ladybug outside the suit, but I also made her hate me.”

Plagg looked at Tikki, who sighed.

“Marinette doesn’t hate you.” Said Tikki, “Sure, you could’ve been kinder to her, instead of taking all of your frustrations out on her, but the reason Marinette hasn’t been responding to you is… something you should take up with her.”

“Kid,” Said Plagg, looking down at Adrien, “clean yourself up, you look like shit.”

“I feel like shit.” Muttered Adrien, as he got up and left.

/*/

By the time Adrien had gotten back, Marinette was out of surgery and was residing in a hospital bed. She didn’t wake, she didn’t move and the only signs of life she was showing was through the heart monitor that she was hooked up to.

Marinette had been like this for three weeks now. Hawkmoth had sent out Akuma after Akuma, each demanding to see Ladybug. The latest rumour was that Ladybug was dead, killed by Attack Dog, others believed she no longer saw the light in Paris and had left, some thought she had turned on them and was waiting for Chat to be at his weakest.

Adrien’s head rested against his fist. He had been bringing the Butterflies to Tikki to purify them and what time that wasn’t spent working or in school, he was next to Marinette, hoping to whoever may hear him for her to open her eyes again.

Adrien heard a noise, but quickly dismissed it, before something was thrown at his head. Adrien jerked up and looked around, before his eyes fell on Marinette, her eyes open and an uncomfortable look on her face.

“I know this is going to sound really stupid, but, where am I?” Marinette asked, looking around.

“Jeanne D’Arc Hospital.” Said Adrien, looking at her, “Do you remember who I am?”

“Bits and pieces.” Said Marinette, “Everything is foggy. Adrien, how long have I been out?”

“About three and a half weeks.” Said Adrien.

The resounding what could be heard from the lobby of the hospital.


End file.
